Joyride
by Alphabetta
Summary: Esto sí que es un viaje de placer.


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic contiene lemon y exhibicionismo. Avisado queda.**

* * *

No tenían planeado ese día visitar el piso compartido donde vivía Deidara. Mucho menos que Obito se quedase a dormir en una cama para una sola persona.

Tanto él como Deidara se habían despertado varias veces durante la noche y ahora él, incapaz de dormir y pegado a la pared tanto como podía para dejarle espacio al chico, revisaba en su teléfono los vídeos y fotos que sacaron horas atrás.

Un bulto en las sábanas a la altura de su entrepierna se alzaba sin remedio mientras se observaba a sí mismo cogerse a Deidara a cuatro patas. Por el momento, debería ser sin sonido, pero con ver como su cadera se agitaba para embestirlo sin descanso mientras Deidara se agarraba a las sábanas con cara de puro éxtasis le bastaba para ponerlo a mil.

En el siguiente vídeo ya habían cambiado de postura. Deidara vuelve a estar de nuevo boca arriba, abrazado a su espalda con piernas y brazos. Una pena que no pudiera oír sus gemidos. O las palabras malsonantes que se le escapaban a veces y que siempre le provocaban la necesidad de darle más fuerte.

La alarma del celular de Deidara sonó en ese momento. Con un perezoso gruñido, se incorporó para apagarla y cayó de nuevo a la cama.

—Te dije que no iba a ser buena idea.

—No he dormido tan mal —contestó Deidara—. Me dejaste demasiado cansado anoche, hm.

—Me alegra saber eso.

—¿Entonces no te ha gustado venir aquí? Puede que estés demasiado acostumbrado a tu cama gigante.

—Nunca dije que no me gustase. Quería conocer este lugar también, me recuerda a mis años de universidad.

—Bien, hm.

Deidara se apoyó en su pecho, mirando el vídeo con él.

—Pero la próxima vez hacemos esto en fin de semana. Así no tengo que volver a mi casa a ducharme, cambiarme y desayunar antes del trabajo.

—Puedes ducharte aquí. Pero tendremos que pasar juntos porque mi turno es en media hora y no nos podremos entretener sin que Hidan comience a aporrear la puerta.

—El problema es que no me he traído muda limpia.

—Entonces —Deidara metió la mano por la sabana y agarró su erección—... Nos quedamos aquí un rato más y nos vamos sin duchar.

—Me encantaría ir a trabajar oliendo a ti —la boca de Deidara le impidió seguir hablando. Obito soltó el celular para centrarse en aquel beso y el placentero vaivén de su mano—... Después de haberte hecho el amor durante horas —más besos, Deidara bajó a su cuello sin dejar de masturbarlo—... P-pero... Nnnh... Dudo que sea apropiado.

Obito puso el tercer vídeo. La imagen agitada por estar sujetando el teléfono en la mano mientras grababa. Si Deidara quería hacerlo acabar, Obito debía terminar pronto. No podía llegar tarde.

Entre el vídeo, tener a Deidara dejando besos y mordidas en su pecho, y la mano agitándose cada vez más rápido, el placer se acumuló en su vientre casi de golpe, arrancándole un largo gemido cuando alcanzó su punto más alto. Obito eyaculó sobre su estómago. No había acabado aún cuando Deidara ya lo estaba limpiando con la lengua.

—¿Nos duchamos y desayunamos en mi casa? Te dejaré en la universidad de camino al trabajo.

Deidara asintió mientras se relamía los labios.

A Obito le gustaba cuando Deidara pasaba tiempo en su casa. El zumbido del secador llegaba desde el baño mientras fregaba lo que ensuciaron haciendo el desayuno. Esa había sido una de las primeras adquisiciones que hizo después de darse cuenta que si Deidara iba a seguir yendo a verlo a menudo y a ducharse allí, no podía irse a su casa con el pelo mojado. Obito incluso había desalojado un cajón bajo el lavabo para que él guardara algunas de sus cosas.

A veces, lo abría y sonreía. Así como cuando encontraba algún cabello largo y rubio pegado al peine, o una banda elástica en el suelo. Puede que fueran tonterías pero lo hacían sentir no tan solo.

Obito secó sus manos en papel de cocina y fue a ver qué hacía Deidara. El secador hacía rato que había parado.

—Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar a tiempo —anunció.

—Si no te hubieras entretenido en devolverme el orgasmo en la ducha... —bromeó Deidara.

—No te oí quejarte entonces —se acercó a darle un breve beso antes de terminar de arreglarse.

El día auguraba ser demasiado caluroso otra vez. Las chaquetas de Obito y Deidara se encontraban tiradas de cualquier manera en el asiento trasero mientras el auto se dirigía al campus.

—¿Hay algo que quieras por tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Obito, recordando que mayo ya casi estaba ahí.

—Ya haces demasiado por mí, no tienes por qué, hm.

—Me diste un cumpleaños perfecto, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte yo a ti uno mejor.

—Hmm...

Deidara quedó pensativo. Parado en un semáforo, Obito lo observaba. No podía evitarlo, consentirlo era un placer para él. Ya le había dicho más de una vez que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable al respecto, pero él lo seguía haciendo.

—Al menos pasemos el día juntos para celebrarlo —intentó de nuevo—. A menos que hayas quedado ya con tus amigos. En ese caso...

—Hay algo que quiero —lo cortó Deidara.

El semáforo cambió y Obito volvió a pisar el acelerador.

—Por supuesto, dime que es.

—Algo que no te costará dinero.

La mano de Deidara se apoyó en su rodilla y fue subiendo sin prisa hacia su muslo.

— ¿Oh?

A la vez que su agarre se volvía más firme, Deidara se acercó a su oído. Obito sujetó el volante con fuerza.

—Me gustaría que me ayudes a cumplir una fantasía —susurró con obscena sensualidad, dando un mordisco juguetón al lóbulo de su oreja.

—Mmm... Está en tu interés que no me distraiga mientras conduzco, Deidara.

Ya notaba como empezaba a transpirar.

— ¿No quieres saber qué es?

— Vamos, dímelo.

Obito detuvo el coche frente a la alameda previa al campus. Agarrado a su cuello, Deidara le susurró que era lo que quería que hicieran.

—No. Deidara yo... ¡Se van a creer que yo...!

— ¿Demasiado para ti, hm?

Obito resopló, dándole vueltas a la idea. No podía decir que no le pusiera, de cierto modo. Pero aunque pensar en ello era una cosa, no era algo que hubiera pensado en experimentar pronto.

— ¿Y si nos pillan? ¿Y si se creen que soy un depravado aprovechándome de ti y me arrestan?

— No nos van a pillar si llevamos cuidado.

— ¿Eso es lo que le gusta hacer a la gente en Osaka? ¿No tienes algo más discreto?

— Entonces no sería un regalo digno —Deidara lo besó antes de quitarse el cinturón y abrir la puerta—. Quiero que me metas mano en un vagón de metro lleno de gente. Eso nada más.

— ¿Nada más...? ¿Te parece poco?

Obito aún no salía de su asombro.

— Así es. Luego hablamos.

Ahí volvió de nuevo a la tierra, después de imaginarse pegándose a Deidara en el ajetreo de la hora punta mientras poco a poco deslizaba su mano por el pantalón.

—Luego hablamos entonces. Ten un buen día.

Durante la primera parte de su jornada laboral Obito no fue capaz de dejar de darle vueltas a la petición de Deidara. Tampoco de dejar de preguntarse cómo sería meterle mano mientras estaban rodeados de gente. Jamás había oído de esa práctica, a parte de los depravados que se aprovechaban del gran volumen de pasajeros en hora punta para cometer actos repulsivos.

Pero eso era distinto. Obito trató de dejar de lado sus prejuicios sólo para darse cuenta que quería ayudar a Deidara a cumplir esa fantasía. Imaginó toda la escena en medio segundo. El cuerpo de Deidara presionado contra el suyo, una erección contra sus nalgas, una mano en su ropa interior, un gemido ahogado mientras lo veía morderse los labios...

Sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje rápido.

"Hagamos lo del metro "

Lo mandó antes de que se pudiera echar atrás. Aquel chico de Osaka iba a acabar con él.

Quitando el mensaje de cumpleaños que Deidara había recibido de Obito la noche anterior y la pequeña conversación de después, no había tenido noticias de él desde que se levantó.

El plan era tomar el mismo metro y encontrarse dentro del vagón. Iban a dar las ocho, y en el andén de la estación de Nishi—Shinjuku casi no cabía ni un alfiler. El flujo de pasajeros que llegaban era constante y en todo ese lío, iba a ser casi imposible encontrar a Obito. Deidara estaba rodeado de trabajadores que mataban el tiempo con el teléfono y estudiantes escuchando música. Un tren llegó, iba tan lleno que Deidara no alcanzó a pasar pero cuando los empleados del metro lo hicieron detenerse usando su silbata, estaba justo en la línea frente a la cual quedarían las puertas del siguiente. Miró el letrero luminoso para confirmar que el siguiente tren sería en dos minutos y sacó su teléfono con la intención de hacerle una llamada perdida a Obito. No hizo falta, pues por su visión periférica lo vio detrás de la señora que estaba a su lado. Tal y como habían pactado, ninguno reconoció la presencia del otro.

Ya notó como la familiar sensación de calor se extendía desde su ingle al resto de su cuerpo, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir. Por la silueta del detective a contraluz, Obito leía un libro de misterio. Deidara sonrió, pensando si era eso lo que hacía los días en los que usaba el transporte público en lugar del coche para ir al trabajo. Qué clásico.

Sabiendo que estaba ahí, no podía resistir la tentación de mirar de reojo en su dirección. Comparado con el resto de pasajeros, Deidara le pareció que Obito era el más atractivo de todos con esas facciones delicadas pero masculinas a la vez. Imaginó ese cuerpazo atlético pegado al suyo, como pronto lo estaría y pronto le pareció que el ambiente estaba demasiado caldeado. Tal vez lo estuviera, pero pensar en Obito empeoraba todo.

El rechinar de las vías anunció que el siguiente tren estaba por llegar. Las puertas se abrieron frente a él y después de dejar salir a un par de personas, saltó adentro. Estaba imposiblemente lleno, como cada mañana en día laborable. Deidara se agarró a la barra y se apretó contra los pasajeros al fondo tal y como instruían los trabajadores del metro desde afuera. Su sentido del oído se agudizó cuando oyó la voz de Obito disculparse con alguien y segundos después, su mano agarraba la barra unos céntimos por encima de la suya.

Deidara respiró hondo, por estar apretujado y porque no podía esperar a pasar a la acción. Las puertas se cerraron y el tren se puso en marcha. Giró la cabeza en la dirección opuesta a Obito y observó la pantalla de la tableta de un chico que estaba viendo anime con los auriculares puestos. No mucho después, sintió una mano presionar la parte baja de su espalda.

La respiración de Deidara se cortó. Una apabullante mezcla de emoción y deseo se lo estaba poniendo difícil mientras era cada vez más consciente del calor del cuerpo de Obito contra el suyo. Quedó expectante de ver lo que él haría después, negándose a colaborar. La mano se deslizó hasta su cadera para agarrarse a ella, tan despacio que pensó que no llegaría nunca. Una presión en su culo cuando el vagón se agitó hizo que su verga empezar a despertar. A penas podía esperar para pasar a la acción pero también estaba disfrutando mucho aquello de no tener que hacer nada y esperar con ansias lo que fuera a pasar después.

Su espalda ya estaba completamente pegada al torso de Obito y Deidara se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos cuando la mano siguió moviéndose a acariciar su nalga derecha primero con excesiva suavidad y después apretando más y más hasta sentir sus dedos amasar la carne cubierta por su pantalón de pitillo de pana color malva.

El altavoz repicó.

—Próxima parada, estación de Shinjuku —dijo la voz femenina pregrabada, el dedo de Obito trazaba su raja de arriba a abajo, agarrando su culo de cuando en cuando. Deidara no pudo evitar comenzar a frotarse contra sus dedos—. Por favor no se olviden sus objetos personales.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, el flujo de pasajeros que se abrían camino para salir. Obito dio un paso al frente, apretujándolo contra la barra. Ahí sintió por primera vez su abultado paquete contra sus nalgas. Deidara sonrió, y luego decía que le daba vergüenza. Mucha más gente de la que había salido intentaba pasar al vagón. Estaban ahora mucho más compactos que antes en el gentío y Obito pareció aprovechar la ocasión para desabotonarle el pantalón.

Lo que Deidara no esperaba, era que se lo fuera a bajar un poco. Aquella erección dura como la barra a la que se sujetaba se restregó en sus sensibles nalgas con mucha más definición que antes y se preguntó si él también se habría abierto el pantalón.

—Mmm... ¿Tanga? —su aliento contra su oído hizo que su entrepierna ardiese.

Obito ya descubrió su sorpresa, y Deidara le respondió con un débil gemido mientras se agitaba un poco contra él, apremiándolo a seguir. No le costó trabajo pillar el mensaje. Con el tren de nuevo en marcha, Obito se soltó de la barra. Con una de sus manos seguía estrujando su culo mientras la otra se colaba en el pantalón para acariciar su muslo. La verga de Obito seguía frotándose en su nalga izquierda. Su sentido del tacto tan agudizado que Deidara podía jurar estar sintiendo el desnivel de su glande y las venas marcadas del tronco pasar a un lado y a otro, hundiéndose en la mullida carne.

Su erección comenzó a lubricar aún más al pensar que detrás de él Obito parecía haber decidido no traer ropa interior.

—Yo también sé sorprenderte —le dijo—, chico vicioso.

El vaivén del tren lo volvió a empujar contra su culo. La verga bajó por toda su raja y Deidara empujó sus caderas hacia atrás cuando la sintió pasar por su entrada trasera y chocar contra sus bolas, humedeciendo todo a su paso. Obito lo estaba poniendo perdido y en un acto reflejo, Deidara cerrlo las piernas. La otra mano jugueteaba con el borde del tanga en su ingle.

—Próxima parada, Sinjuku-Sanchôme. Por favor, cambie aquí para la línea Fukutoshin.

Obito aprovechó el anuncio para comenzar a embestirlo con empujones cortos y pausados. De vez en cuando Deidara se fijaba en los demás pasajeros por si alguno había reparado en ellos, pero todo parecía estar bien. Mucha gente se bajó ahí y Deidara agradeció el aire fresco que entró al abrirse las puertas del vagón. Ahora estaba pegado a la barra, tapando con su brazo a la altura de su entrepierna para bloquear cualquier posible vista. Sólo hasta que estuvieron de nuevo rodeados de gente otra vez.

La siguiente estación fue anunciada nada más echar a andar. Obito siguió empujándolo mientras pasaba a agarrarle la erección y masturbarlo con irritante lentitud. Deidara se mordió el labio, los nudillos de su mano tan apretados alrededor de la barra vertical que estaban blancos. Su boca se abrió para dejar salir un gemido que logró acallar de milagro cuando Obito metió la mano en la tela del tanga para agarrarle la verga. Ya no podía aguantarse más sin colaborar. Quería más. Necesitaba más, y el ritmo lo estaba dejando insatisfecho. Comenzó a empujar hacia atrás para encontrarse con sus embestidas a medio camino. Deidara oyó su respiración agitarse y su aliento golpear su oído otra vez.

En Shinjuku-Gyoemmae no hubo demasiado movimiento de pasajeros, por suerte. Obito había parado pero él podía notar como se moría por seguir moviéndose por las leves embestidas casi involuntarias que se le escapaban de vez en cuando. Deidara estaba deseoso porque esa mano reanudase sus atenciones, y al fin lo hizo cuando dejaron la estación.

La mano de Obito cobró velocidad e hizo temblar sus piernas, desbordadas por el placer y el morbo de estar recibiendo una paja en un vagón lleno de gente. Podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, podría entrar alguien que los conociera, o alguno de esos familiares de Obito de los que ya le había hablado en alguna ocasión. Y todos esos pensamientos no hacían sino volverlo más loco. Las manos le sudaban, resbalándose por la barra vertical de a poco, su corazón cada vez más desbocado y entrecortando su respiración, Deidara debió hacer un esfuerzo enorme por enmascarar todo eso y lucir normal.

Pero el ambiente se caldeaba con cada vaivén de la meno de Obito, y a Deidara le faltaba el aire mientras un placentero cosquilleo tensaba su vientre más y más.

—Shhh —Obito le susurró al oído tras detenerse—... Te va a oír alguien.

Deidara abrió los ojos, notando su respiración superficial y la intensa frustración sexual en su cuerpo. Giró el cuello para hablarle más de cerca.

—Estaba... A punto...

—Yo también —dijo él—. No puedo más. Una embestida o dos más y voy a correrme.

—¿Y entonces por qué paras?

Con la indignación que llevaba encima, a Deidara le costaba mucho no levantar la voz. Obito miró alrededor, lucía nervioso y él, comprendiendo qué le pasaba tomó su mano que aún sujetaba su erección y comenzó a moverla mientras sacudía las caderas, sus piernas, húmedas de sudor y precum, firmemente cerradas.

—Deidara...

Obito siguió solo, ajustándose al ritmo de antes.

—Más...

Su cuerpo tembló cuando la fustración mutó de golpe de nuevo en placer.

—Próxima parada, Yotsuya-sanchôme.

Obito aprovechó el anuncio para pajearlo con algo más de fuerza. No mucha, pero tan caliente como iba, Deidara no necesitó mucho más. El orgasmo que atravesó su cuerpo entero le cortó la respiración. Mordió su labio tan fuerte que no comprendió como aún seguía entero. Se apoyó en Obito, dando un suspiro disimulado mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Sus pantalones iban a quedar manchados de corrida por dentro por el resto del día, pero en ese momento, el sentimiento de saciedad y bienestar era lo suficientemente intenso como para que eso no le molestase. Aún entre los dedos de Obito, su verga daba unos últimos y leves espasmos.

—Córrete conmigo, hmm —le susurró, sin parar de moverse.

Él soltó su verga y lo sujetó de la cadera. Siguió bombeando mientras Deidara lo ayudaba. Necesitaba aire, mucho aire y sentía todo su cuerpo húmedo, pegajoso y sudado pero no se quedaría en paz hasta que lo hubiera hecho acabar. Obito respiraba con fuerza cerca de su oído y le clavaba los dedos en la cintura. Deidara hizo un último esfuerzo, el tren se detuvo justo cuando el primer chorro de semen le bañaba los muslos y el interior de su pantalón. Ahora sí que iba a parecer que se había meado encima. Bueno, con gusto le explicaría a quien quisiera saber lo que había pasado realmente.

Subió su pantalón y lo abrochó. Tras cerrarse la puerta Deidara dejó de recibir el escaso aire que entraba por ella. Se abanicó con la mano aunque no sirviera de mucho ante el bochorno que lo rodeaba. Se giró para ver mejor a Obito, parecía estar en mejor estado que él aunque aún falto de aliento. Entonces, él le sonrió y a Deidara le pareció que en todo el tiempo que lo conocía jamás antes le había visto hacerlo así. Una sonrisa amplia, ladeada y traviesa, que parecía querer decir "lo he hecho, me ha gustado y lo haría otra vez", y que le tuvo que devolver en ese mismo momento.

Deidara tomó su mano. Obito había hecho algo que en principio jamás se había planteado hacer, había superado su pudor para cumplirle esa fantasía que tanto fantaseó con hacer como regalo de cumpleaños. No le habría costado dinero, pero le había costado valentía y Deidara lo apreciaba incluso más. Al principio, algo le dijo que no aceptaría el trato. Pero se llevó una sorpresa, puede que lo hubiera subestimado.

—Próxima parada estación de Yotsuya. Por favor, cambie aquí para línea Namboku.

—Nos bajamos aquí —dijo Obito.

Él no objetó. Ya terminaron lo que habían ido a hacer, así que no tenía sentido quedarse. El tren paró no mucho después y sin soltarle la mano Obito lo sacó de ahí. Era incómodo tener la entrepierna mojada, pero Deidara agradeció estar por fin fuera de ese ambiente asfixiante.

—¿Vamos a mi casa? Necesito mudarme, hm —dijo Deidara.

—Luego. Primero vamos a ir a otro sitio.

—¿Qué sitio?

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras mecánicas, Deidara fue a subirse, pero Obito dio un tirón de su brazo al lado opuesto.

—Por aquí.

Las plataformas de los trenes en dirección oeste estaban a rebosar, pero en el sentido opuesto no se llenarían hasta las cinco de la tarde. Obito tomó la ruta hacia esa plataforma y lo arrastró a los servicios de caballeros. Deidara ya comenzaba a ver por donde iban los tiros, y no podía creérselo. Tras pasar una fila de urinarios vacíos, lo hizo pasar al último cubículo. Era un inodoro tradicional de tipo placa turca instalado en un pequeño escalón y el cubículo era más grande que los convencionales. Obito no le dio ni un segundo de tregua, lo empujó con brusquedad de cara a la pared alicatada.

—Quédate así —le dijo al oído mientras le bajaba el pantalón y el tanga hasta los tobillos y estrujaba sus culo como si fuera una pelota antiestrés.

Deidara creyó que lo iría a comenzar a dilatar ya, pero Obito clavó una rodilla en el suelo justo detrás de él, separó sus nalgas y dio una enérgica lamida a su entrada trasera. Deidara estaba más sensible de lo que pensó que estaría. Se le escapó un gemido que no se molestó en reprimir cuando sintió la lengua suave, húmeda y algo más fría darle ese primer repaso, desde la parte posterior de sus testículos hacia arriba para quedarse dando vueltas en círculos alrededor del agujero. Estaba casi seguro que no había nadie más ahí dentro, y de haberlo acababa de decidir que no le importaba tanto. No cuando Obito le comía el culo como si no hubiera comido nada en días.

Los dedos de Deidara arañaban la pared. Sus caderas agitándose, dedos de los pies contrayéndose y piernas agitándose, mientras sentía a Obito pasar la lengua por su pasaje trasero, mordiendo con suavidad o aplastando sus nalgas contra su cara.

Reprimió sus gritos de animal en celo cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Obito no paró. En la repentina calma destacaban los chasquidos de succión de sus labios y el chapoteo de su lengua recubierta de saliva. El de afuera tenía que estar oyendo algo, a Deidara se le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza mientras se derretía de morbo y placer. Su erección comenzó a cobrar vigor de nuevo.

Oyó el sonido del secador de manos, y Deidara aprovechó para liberar un jadeo. Su labio se sentía hinchado de tanto morderlo y Obito no había colaborado para hacérselo más fácil incluso habiendo gente afuera. Lo seguía lamiendo, en círculos y de arriba a abajo, mordisqueándolo y cubriéndolo de saliva. Y Deidara arañaba la pared, buscando a la desesperada algo a lo que agarrarse para contrarrestar los espasmos de su cuerpo que parecía tener vida propia. Había perdido el control sobre la forma en que sus caderas se agitaban o los dedos de sus pies se contraían.

—¡Ah... Obito...! —gimió, suplicante.

Obito emitió un gemido grave y prolongado, como si estuviera comiendo un manjar delicioso y Deidara no consiguió resistir la tentación de no masturbarse.

Pero él lo detuvo.

—Déjame hacer eso a mí, cumpleañero —dijo, y retiró su mano para cerrar sus propios dedos alrededor de su erección—. Sabes de maravilla...

—Fóllame, hmm...

—Créeme, mi verga se muere por clavarse en ti y no salir de ese agujerito apretado.

Alguien más entró. Oyó a Obito escupir en su mano y un dedo comenzó a abrirse camino a su interior. Jadeó y eso hizo que él dejase de masturbarlo. Deidara quería protestar, pero tampoco quería correrse antes de ser partido en dos. Obito partó una de sus nalgas y recorrió su perineo con la lengua mientras salía y se introducía él con cuidado. Su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta, empalándose más en los dedos, buscando que llegase más profundo.

Tenía la cabeza de Obito entre las piernas y sentía que la estaba aplastando demasiado contra sus muslos sudorosos. Pero el delicioso empuje de su lengua no le dejaba otra opción si lo que quería era permanecer lo más en silencio posible hasta que estuvieran solos otra vez. Obito parecía estar saboreándolo despacio y esa insatisfacción sólo lo dejaba con más ganas.

El secador de manos volvió a oírse y Deidara gimió incapaz de aguantarse más. El sonido paró de forma súbita y él se cubrió la boca con la mano. Pensó que Obito pararía pero no sólo siguió sino que lo estaba penetrando con sus dedos aún más rápido. Deidara a penas se atrevía a respirar, ni siquiera cuando el ruido de afuera volvió. Intentó desahogarse apretando más las piernas, esperando no estar estrangulando a Obito.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta y quedar todo en silencio otra vez, Obito salió de debajo de él. Lo oyó resoplar mientras se incorporaba despacio, subiendo su camiseta y dejando besos en su columna en el proceso.

—Si asfixiado por tus piernas es como debía haber muerto no me habría importado —dijo, con un beso final en la base de su cuello.

—Puedes volver ahí abajo, hm.

—Algo me dice que me prefieres vivo en este momento.

Deidara miró hacia atrás. Obito tenía toda la cara roja y respiraba con fuerza. Sonrió al aumentar la velocidad de su muñeca y a él le salió un gemido vergonzosamente agudo.

—Obito...

Agitó las caderas con impaciencia y él retiró los dedos. Oyó que escupía en su mano y cubrió su dilatado agujero de saliva. Dos personas entraron a la vez, parecían chicos jóvenes hablando de como les había salido un examen.

—Mierda —susurró—, en realidad somos unos pervertidos...

—¿Y? No es como si fueran a enterarse, hm —respondió alarmado, ya conocía al hombre de Tokyo lo suficiente como para no hacerlo.

Los de afuera eran muy probablemente chicos de instituto.

Obito le mostró la palma de su mano curvada en un cuenco, él acumuló cuanta saliva pudo en ella y escupió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Deidara.

Extendiendo la saliva por su verga, Obito la acarició un par de veces contra su agujero y comenzó a introducirla. A Deidara se le escapó un sonido extraño, a medio camino entre un gemido agudo y un chirrido. Luego se mordió el labio.

—¿Oíste eso? —preguntó un chico.

Su esfínter se contrajo y Obito murmuró con deseo cerca de su oído.

—No, no he oído nada. Te lo debes haber imaginado.

Deidara jadeó, relajándose de nuevo. Miró a Obito para indicarle que siguera.

—Sonaba como si alguien estuviera haciendo cosas guarras ahí dentro.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y Obito aprovechó para darle otra embestida que Deidara aguantó con estoicismo. Le encantaba sentirlo abrirse paso al interior de su cuerpo.

—¡Siempre piensas en lo mismo! Pervertido.

Ellos fueron rápidos en irse. Entre los gemidos que le arrancaba cada pequeña embestida, Deidara ya no podía aguantarse la risa. Y ahí estaba, girando el cuello y devolviéndole la mirada a Obito que sonreía como si no estuvieran en un lavabo público. Estaba ya completamente dentro, sintiéndose a rebosar y en esos breves momentos de pausa que él siempre le dejaba para que se relajase, Obito agarró una de sus manos pegadas a la pared y entrelazar sus dedos. Después lo besó en la frente, en la nariz y los labios y dio la primera embestida.

Obito daba marcha atrás despacio, para luego empujarlo rápido y fuerte, hasta sentir las bolas chocar contra sus nalgas. Deidara hacía todo lo posible por aguantarse los gemidos, pero le era imposible. En su lugar, sonaban como gruñidos de animal salvaje y eso parecía estar gustándole a Obito, cuyos jadeos se notaban cada vez más descontrolados. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que le estuviera estrujando la mano.

Quedaron en ese delicioso ritmo hasta que alguien entró. Obito fue más lento, dándole tiempo a Deidara para calmarse. En ese punto, él quería más, no menos y aquella nueva modalidad estaba torturándolo. Varias personas entraron a la vez, debió haber pararo algún tren. Obito salió de él, arrastró con la pierna la pequeña papelera y le señaló que apoyase el pie en ella. Nada más hacerlo volvió a ensaltarlo.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —susurró, como si la idea hubiera sido suya o algo.

Le quiso contestar, pero desde ese nuevo ángulo, Obito golpeaba un lugar que lo estaba haciendo enloquecer y del que no parecía tener suficiente.

—Más —susurró—... Más...

Obito no dio señales de haberlo oído. Siguió con ese ritmo lento que lo llevaba a la locura. Aún había gente ahí fuera pero Deidara confiaba en su habilidad para no hacer ruido.

—Quiero más... Ah... M-más...

¿Qué quería oírlo suplicar? ¿En su maldito cumpleaños? No podía hacerle eso.

Lo sintió ir más deprisa y él contrario a lo que había pensado, le estaba costando más de lo que pensó no gemir. Obito soltó su mano para taparle la boca y pinzar su nariz con los dedos, mientras que con la otra mano agarró su verga. Ya había quedado claro que no iban a volver a quedarse solos en un buen rato. Deidara necesitaba oxígeno tanto como necesitaba correrse. Se retorció tanto como Obito le dejaba. Oía sus resoplidos junto a su oreja y era más consciente que nunca de las rítmicas sacudidas de su cuerpo. Sentía que iba a correrse.

Iba a correrse ya...

Obito soltó su nariz, pero no soltó su boca. La sensación orgásmica disminuyó un tanto. Obito seguía taladrándole el necesitado agujero cada vez con más fuerza. Afuera oía gente, agua corriendo, el secador, la puerta... Otro jadeo se le escapó y su nariz de nuevo tapada. Deidara intentó respirar en vano hasta que los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y comenzaba a marearse. Al correrse, con un extraño jadeo gutural, consiguió liberarse y morder la mano a Obito. Su columna se dobló hacia atrás al sentir las ondas del orgasmo sacudir su cuerpo, sus paredes internas se apretaron tanto que impedían a Obito seguir moviéndose. No mucho después él también gimió junto a su oído, pronunciando su nombre. Deidara sentía su pasaje trasero llenarse cada vez más del líquido blanco perlado.

Deidara se apoyó en la pared con las piernas temblando y su erección dando aún pequeños espasmos. Obito lo abrazó por detrás sin salir de él, lo pegó a su cuerpo y besó su pelo.

—Esta visión quedará conmigo por siempre...

No pudo contestarle. Nada venía a su cabeza. Si se quedaban más tiempo iban a descubrirlos, pero Deidara no tenía ganas ningunas de moverse de ahí o dejar de ser abrazado así. Cerró los ojos, saboreando el momento hasta que Obito aflojó su agarre.

—Hora de irse.

Cuando salió de él, sintió su semen correr muslo abajo. Iba a subirse la ropa interior, pero Obito tomó papel higiénico y lo limpió a conciencia.

—No me digas que vas a limpiar también la pared, hm —dijo, viéndolo frotar los azulejos y el suelo.

—Hay que ser buen ciudadano —contestó.

Él rodó los ojos, sonriendo. Tras sentir que no había nadie afuera, salieron del cubículo.

Obito le pasó el brazo por los hombros tan casualmente que no pensó que se hubiera dado cuenta. Había gente delante, algunos incluso repararon en ellos pero Deidara consideró que se veía demasiado feliz como para sacarle el tema. Salieron así a la calle, comentando sus planes para almorzar juntos y luego arreglarse y quedar con los amigos de Deidara. Obito no los había visto mucho aún.

—Sabes, soy mucho más feliz desde que comenzamos a hablar por el chat de Romeo x Romeo aquella noche —confesó Obito de repente.

—¿Aunque te haga hacer estas cosas, hm?

—Ha sido toda una experiencia, a decir verdad. Y yo solía pensar que no me iban estas cosas...

Lo dejó meditar sobre la recién descubierta faceta de sí mismo.

—Yo creo que sí te iban. Solo que no encontraste a nadie que te hiciera ver chispas como yo, hmm.

—Eres un presumido —Obito le sonrió, y luego se inclinó a darle un beso antes de seguir caminando hacia la primera cafetería con buena pinta que se les cruzase por el camino—. Pero tienes razón. Te he encontrado.

Deidara supo exactamente qué significaba el hormigueo cálido que esas palabras provocaron en su cuerpo. Y le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Deidara!**

**Debía agregar otro capítulo más a este AU con otra canción de grupo ochentero. En este caso, Joyride de Roxette. Llego con algo de retraso, pero he estado todo el día ocupada. Y junto con Lybra98 organizando la Tobideiweek de este año *_* cuyas premisas ya están disponibles. Pueden verlas en tobideiweek punto tumblr punto com. La Tobidei week se celebrará en octubre igual que años anteriores y las premisas son las siguiente:**

**Día 1: Lindo encuentro**

**Día 2: Un nuevo comienzo tras la cuarta guerra**

**Día 3: En el tren**

**Día 4: Cita**

**Día 5: AU de almas gemelas**

**Día 6: Amigos y algo más**

**Día 7: AU sin tercera guerra ninja**

**Las fechas están en el blog, de momento hay algunos reblogueos con motivo del cumpleaños de Dei y el nuevo look del blog que es genial. *_* HS a esto me refería cuando dije que habías dado casi en el blanco jajaja**

**No sé qué más decir, estoy frita. Lybra me escuchó fangirlear mucho de esto así que espero viva para la hype.  
**

**¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


End file.
